Olivia Newton John
Biografia All'età di 5 anni, si trasferisce con la sua famiglia in Australia. Durante il periodo scolastico, Olivia inizia a mostrare un chiaro interesse per il canto e fonda con alcuni suoi compagni di scuola una band chiamata "Soul Four", con la quale si esibisce regolarmente nel locale di proprietà di un suo familiare. Poco tempo dopo, come solista, vince un concorso per nuovi talenti: il premio consiste in un viaggio in Inghilterra. Durante la sua permanenza (1966), Olivia incide il suo primo singolo per la Decca Records, intitolato: "Till you say be mine". Nel 1970 viene scelta per far parte di una band chiamata "Tomorrow" con la quale prende parte ad un musical omonimo e a cui segue la pubblicazione della colonna sonora. Presto il gruppo si scioglie ed Olivia inizia la sua collaborazione con Bruce Welch e John Farrar; quest'ultimo diventa autore e produttore di riferimento dei maggiori successi di Olivia. Nel frattempo, conosce Cliff Richard col quale prende parte ad una serie di special TV e diversi tour, che contribuiscono ad accrescerne la popolarità, specialmente in Inghilterra. Nel 1974 si aggiudica il quarto posto all'Eurovision Song Contest con il brano "Long Live Love". Nello stesso anno esce il singolo "I Honestly Love You" col quale vince il Grammy Award come miglior interprete, miglior singolo country/pop, miglior album, ed il disco d'oro. Da questo momento, la sua popolarità cresce notevolmente, anche negli Stati Uniti. Nel 1977 le viene assegnata la parte di "Sandy" nel film musicale "Grease" che rimane a tutt'oggi il musical di maggior successo. La colonna sonora interpretata principalmente da Olivia e John Travolta, le conferisce una popolarità infinita in tutto il mondo: i singoli principali, rimangono ai primi posti dell'hit-parade per diversi mesi. Nello stesso anno, Olivia pubblica l'album "Totally Hot" che diventa disco di platino e dal quale vengono estratti diversi singoli di successo. Il 9 gennaio 1979 partecipa allo spettacolo a fini umanitari dell'Unicef con altri famosi colleghi quali Abba, Andy Gibb, Bee Gees, John Denver, Earth Wind & Fire, Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge, Rod Stewart e Donna Summer e sono inserite due sue canzoni nell'L.P. "Music for UNICEF", registrazione del concerto, "The key" e "Rest your love on me" in duetto con Andy Gibb. Nel 1980 insieme a Gene Kelly, prende parte al film musicale Xanadu, un insuccesso al botteghino ma un grande successo discografico, grazie al contributo della E.L.O. (Electric Light Orchestra) e al produttore John Farrar. La colonna sonora diventa ancora una volta, disco d'oro. Duetta, con un buon riscontro di vendite, in due brani, "I can't help it" e "Rest your love on me", tratti dall'album "After dark" di Andy Gibb. Nel 1981 pubblica il singolo Physical seguito dall'omonimo album grazie al quale riscuote un enorme successo in tutto il mondo. Physical vince diversi dischi d'oro e di platino. Olivia si aggiudica ancora una volta il Grammy Award come cantante pop dell'anno, miglior video, miglior singolo e miglior artista. Nello stesso anno le viene assegnata la stella sulla "Hollywood Boulevard Walk of Fame". Segue un lungo tour di grande successo e due "Greatest Hits" che includono due singoli inediti. Nel 1983 nuovamente in coppia con John Travolta, Olivia recita in "Due come noi" (Two of a kind). Anche in questo caso, il film non regge il confronto con Grease, ma la colonna sonora diventa disco di platino. Nel 1984 Olivia si dedica al business, aprendo con l'amica Pat Carroll (moglie del produttore John Farrar), una catena di negozi (Koala Blue), specializzati principalmente in abbigliamento. Duetta con Barry Gibb nel brano "Face to face" e collabora al brano "Fine line" nell'album solista del leader dei Bee Gees "Now voyager. Nel frattempo, 1985 sposa l'attore di origine italiana, Matt Lattanzi, dalla cui unione nasce Chloe-Rose (1986). In questo stesso anno, pubblica l'album "Soul Kiss", dal quale vengono estratti quattro singoli. "Soul Kiss" diventa disco d'oro ed incide con David Foster il brano "The best of me" inserito nell'album omonimo "David Foster. Olivia, decide di ritirarsi dalle scene, per dedicarsi al mestiere di mamma. thumb|right|Olivia Newton-John nel 1988 Nel 1988 ritorna con un nuovo album intitolato "The rumour", con la collaborazione di Elton John e Bernie Taupin. Anche con quest'album, Olivia si aggiudica un disco d'oro. Partecipa al brano "Hammeread" di e con James Reyne tratto dal suo omonimo album. Nel 1990 è la protagonista nel film "Una mamma per Natale" (A mom for Christmas), prodotto dalla Walt Disney productions, in cui interpreta due canzoni composte da John Farrar; trasmesso in Italia da Rai 1. Il 1992 segna il suo ritorno: ma è un anno molto sfortunato. Infatti mentre promuove "Back to Basics" (disco d'oro e di platino), una raccolta con i suoi maggiori successi più quattro inediti, le viene diagnosticato un cancro al seno. Dopo una conferenza stampa, rivolta ad evitare allarmismi e speculazioni, cancella tutti i suoi impegni ed inizia la sua battaglia più importante. Si sottopone ad un intervento di mastectomia totale seguito dalla chemioterapia. Nello stesso anno, perde suo padre per una grave forma di carcinoma, mentre la sua attività commerciale fallisce. Nel 1993 durante un lungo periodo di convalescenza nella sua tenuta australiana, Olivia compone le canzoni dell'album "Gaia, one woman's journey", nel quale racconta la sua "avventura" a lieto fine, contro il male che l'ha colpita. Nel 1994, ricomincia a lavorare prendendo parte, nel ruolo di protagonista, al film per la TV "Un papà per Natale" (A Christmas Romance), trasmesso in Italia da Italia 1. Nel 1995 Cliff Richard, contatta Olivia affinché prenda parte con lui alla colonna sonora del Musical "Songs from Heathcliff" (Cime Tempestose), dove duettano in studio ma anche in tour. Il singolo "Had to be", in coppia con Cliff, riscuote grandi consensi in Inghilterra ed Australia, particolarmente. Olivia appare in grande forma e finalmente guarita. In questo anno divorzia da Matt Lattanzi a cui era legata dal 1984. Nel 1996, recita nel film Un party per Nick (It's my party), trasmesso in Italia da D+ Digitale ed, in seguito, dalla RAI. Comincia la sua convivenza con il cameraman Patrick Kim McDermott, classe 1957, che sarà il suo compagno per quasi dieci anni. Il 1998, è un anno importante: ricorre il 20º anniversario di Grease e, contemporaneamente, l'uscita di un nuovo album come solista da parte di "Livvy", intitolato "Back with a heart". L'attività live, riprende alla grande: in Australia, Olivia, John Farnham ed Anthony Warlow portano al successo "Highlights from the Main Event", uno show replicato in diverse date dal quale viene estratto l'album che si aggiudica un doppio disco di platino ed a cui segue uno special TV ed un DVD. Nel 1999 e buona parte dell'estate 2000, Olivia è in tour negli Stati Uniti, dove fa registrare il tutto esaurito, segno che la sua popolarità è rimasta tale negli anni. Nei primi mesi del 2000 collabora con Jim Brickman con cui incide i CD singoli "Change of heart" e "Valentine", quest'ultimo in occasione del 14 febbraio, San Valentino e partecipa in qualità di ospite al suo spettacolo dal vivo "My romance" (registrato in CD e DVD) eseguendo in coppia "I honestly love you", "Change of heart" e "Valentine". Nel settembre del 2000, canta "Dare to dream" in coppia con John Farnham, nel corso della Cerimonia di apertura dei Giochi olimpici a Sydney. Nell'autunno, Olivia pubblica "One Woman's Live Journey", registrato dal vivo il 26/27 agosto 1999, ad Atlantic City, NJ. In corrispondenza del Natale, Olivia, Vince Gill e i Bradford Singers, accompagnati dalla London Symphony Orchestra, pubblicano l'album " 'Tis The Season", raccolta di brani natalizi tradizionali distribuita dalla "Hallmarks". Nella primavera del 2001, Olivia prende parte al film indipendente a tematica gay "Sordid Lives" del quale interpreta anche alcuni brani della colonna sonora. Il film, riscuote un buon successo di pubblico e di critica. Dopo un lungo tour estivo negli USA, Olivia pubblica una raccolta dei suoi maggiori successi, completamente rimasterizzati, intitolata: "Magic, the very best of". Nell'autunno dello stesso anno pubblica "The Christmas Collection", cui fa seguito uno special per la Tv Australiana. Nell'autunno del 2001, pubblica in Australia un nuovo album dal titolo "2", nel quale duetta con artisti come Richard Marx, Tina Arena, Keith Urban, Barren Hayes, Billy Thorpe e Michael McDonald. L'album si aggiudica il disco di platino in pochi giorni. Nel 2002 nel CD "Electric rodeo" di Lee Kernaghan duetta nel brano "A handful of dust". Nell'autunno del 2004, pubblica l'album "Indigo, Women of Song": florilegio di brani portati al successo da grandi artiste da lei mirabilmente reinterpretati. Duetta con Barry Manilow nel brano "This can't be real" contenuto nel di lui CD "Scores". Nel giugno 2005 scompare misteriosamente in mare il suo compagno Patrick Kim McDermott. L'incidente accade durante una battuta di pesca notturna al largo delle coste californiane ma della sua scomparsa nessuno ne è testimone tra i ventidue passeggeri ed i tre membri dell'equipaggio del charter boat. L'allarme verrà dato il successivo 6 luglio, quando mai arrivò dai familiari che lo attendevano. Nell'ottobre 2005 viene pubblicato un doppio DVD edito dalla Universal dal titolo "Video Gold 1 & 2" che raccoglie i suoi più grandi successi. In Europa (ma non acquistabile nei negozi italiani!) è stato realizzato in un unico cofanetto comprendente i due DVD. Negli Stati Uniti e in vari altri paesi esistono due volumi acquistabili separatamente in cui Olivia presenta i vari videoclips. Nel settembre del 2005 per la catena di negozi USA e Canada della Hallmark viene realizzato l'album dal titolo "Stronger Than Before", successivamente pubblicato nel marzo 2006 anche in Australia e Giappone. I brani del CD vogliono essere un messaggio di speranza rivolto a tutti coloro che devono affrontare la drammatica esperienza del cancro, che ella stessa subì nel 1992 e fortunatamente sconfitto. Nel 2006 duetta con Dionne Warwick nel brano "Wishin' and hopin'" contenuto nel CD della Warwick "My friends and me". Nel settembre del 2006 viene pubblicato l'album "Grace and Gratitude" acquistabile nella catena di grandi magazzini americani della Walgreens o tramite sito web. Registrato a Toronto in Canada in collaborazione e con la produzione di Amy Sky, l'album sarà pubblicato nel marzo del 2007 in Canada dall'etichetta EMI. In uno stile che si potrebbe, approssimativamente, assimilare alla new age, con interludi strumentali di grande impatto emotivo, in questo accurato album (in parte colonna sonora del film prodotto ed interpretato da Deepak Chopra e da Olivia "The seven spiritual laws of success") si può apprezzare in pieno la limpidezza cristallina della voce di Olivia Newton John. Chiude l'eccellente CD il brano "Instrument of peace", splendido e coinvolgente, composto dalla stessa Olivia con A. Sky, S. Moccio e M. Jordan basato sul testo della "Preghiera semplice" di San Francesco d'Assisi, cantato in duetto con Marc Jordan. Nel 2007 duetta con Anne Murray nel brano "Cotton Jenny" contenuto nel CD della Murray "Duets: friends and legends". Nel novembre del 2007, sempre con la collaborazione di Amy Sky, esce il CD natalizio "Christmas wish": contiene, fra l'altro, duetti con Jon Secada, Jim Brickman, Jann Arden e Barry Manilow. L'album contiene la rielaborazione del suggestivo brano "Instrument of peace", con una diversa orchestrazione rispetto alla versione contenuta in "Grace and gratitude", cantato in coppia con Marc Jordan. Il brano eseguito in collaborazione con Jim Brickman "A mother's Christmas wish" è contenuto anche nel CD "Homecoming" del Brickman. Compare anche nel CD "Christmas song" di Steamroller) con il delicato brano "Christmas lullaby". Nei primi mesi del 2008 vengono pubblicati il DVD ed il CD dal vivo "Olivia live hits" tratti da concerti tenuti presso il l'Opera House di Sidney: Olivia è accompagnata, nei suoi grandi successi, dall'Orchestra Filarmonica di Sidney. Nel mese di luglio del 2008 iTunes italiana rende acquistabile in Italia l'album, prodotto da Amy Sky pubblicato dalla EMI, "Olivia & friends a celebration in song": duetti con famosi colleghi (Delta Goodrem, Cliff Richard, Melinda Schneider, Barry Gibb, Jimmy Barnes, Sun Ho, Richard Marx, Keith Urban, John Farrar, Amy Sky e RyanDan e contiene una canzone di Belinda Emmett sulla necessità di una visione ottimistica della vita malgrado drammi personali) ed il ricavato delle vendite è devoluto al wellness center di Melbourne creato da Olivia, specializzato per la ricerca e cura dei tumori. L'anno si chiude con l'uscita di diverse collaborazioni, è ospite in diversi albums: in "Sincerely... complete edition Mariya Takeuchi songbook" di Mariya Takeuchi esegue "Slow down (Slow love)"; nel CD natalizio "Spirit of Christmas 2008" esegue una nuova versione di "O holy night"; nell'album "The lights of December" di Amy Sky Olivia ed Amy sono accompagnate da Jim Brickman, nel brano "A mother's Christmas wish"; in "Christmas is..." di Mark Masri duetta nel brano "Every time it snow"; è presente nel CD-tributo ad Elvis Presley "Elvis Presley Christmas duets" con il duetto "O come all ye faithfull". Il 14 marzo 2009 è protagonista a Melbourne, insieme a Barry Gibb, del concerto di beneficenza "Sound Relief" per la raccolta di fondi in aiuto delle vittime dei distruttivi incendi dell'estate australiana dei giorni precedenti: eseguono brani solisti e duetti. Nel mese di dicembre torna a collaborare con David Foster registrando e presentando dal vivo il singolo "Hope is always here", i proventi della cui vendita sono devoluti ai bambini malati di cancro. Nel 2010 è guest star nell'episodio n. 17 della prima stagione di Glee. L'episodio dal titolo originale "Bad reputation" è stato trasmesso per la prima volta negli USA il 4 maggio, mentre in Italia la puntata è stata trasmessa il 22 settembre; viene riarrangiato e rilanciato "Physical", eseguito in duetto, che rientra in classifica. L'attrice interpreta se stessa. Il 24 settembre 2011 è l'ospite internazionale nel programma televisivo italiano "Ti Lascio una Canzone" condotto da Antonella Clerici su Rai1: esegue un mini concerto di circa 20' duettando con alcuni protagonisti del programma. Famiglia e vita privata È stata sposata con l'attore Matt Lattanzi dal 1984 al 1995 con cui ha avuto una figlia, Chloe Lattanzi (1986). Dal 2008 è sposata con il produttore Amazon John Easterling. Figlia di Brinley Newton-John e Irene Born. Ha un fratello, il dottore Huge Newton-John e una sorella, l'attrice Rona Newton-John. Zia dell'attrice Tottie Goldsmith. Filmografia *Together (1970) *Grease (1978) *Xanadu (1980) *Due come noi (1983) *Un party per Nick (1995) *''Tre uomini e una pecora'' (A Few Best Men), regia di Stephan Elliott (2011) Doppiatrici italiane *Emanuela Rossi in Grease(ed.1978) *Chiara Colizzi in Grease(ed.2002) Premi e riconoscimenti * 1971 Female Vocalist of the Year (UK) * 1972 Female Vocalist of the Year (UK) * 1973 ** Promising Female Vocalist (Accademia della Musica - USA) ** Best Female Vocalist - Country (Grammy Award USA) * 1974 ** Female Vocalist of the Year (UK) ** Female Vocalist of the Year (USA) ** Record of the Year - I honestly love you (Grammy USA) ** Best Pop Performance - I honestly love you (Grammy USA) ** Rising Star Award (AGVA) ** Favourite Female Vocalist (People's Choice Awards) ** Best Selling Album by a Female - Country - If you love me, let me know (USA) ** Female Artist of the Year (Bobby Poe's Award) ** Song of the year - I honestly love you (Bobby Poe's Award) ** Favourite Female Singer - Pop/Rock (American Music Awards) ** Favourite Country Single - I honestly love you (American Music Awards) ** Favourite Country Album - Let me be there (American Music Awards) ** N.1 For Singles and Album (Billboard Magazine) ** Top Female Vocalist - single (Record World USA) ** Top Female Vocalist - album (Record World USA) ** N.1 Female Vocalist - single (Cashbox Magazine USA) ** N.1 Female Vocalist - album (Cashbox Magazine USA) * 1975 ** Female Vocalist of the Year (UK) ** Country Music Award - Please Mr. Please (ASCAP) ** Favourite Female Vocalist - Country (American Music Awards) ** Favourite Female Vocalist - Pop/Rock (American Music Awards) ** Favourite Album - Rock/Pop - Have you never been mellow(American Music Awards) ** Favourite Female - Country Single Artist (Billboard Magazine) ** Favourite Female - Country Album Artist (Billboard Magazine) ** Favourite Female - Pop Single Artist (Billboard Magazine) ** Favourite Female - Pop Album Artist (Billboard Magazine) ** Solo Album of the Year - Have you never been mellow (Record World USA) ** N.1 Female Vocalist - Single (Cashbox Magazine USA) ** N.1 Female Vocalist - Album (Cashbox Magazine USA) * 1976 ** Favourite Female Vocalist (People's Choice Award) ** N.1 Female Artist (Talent in Action Awards USA) ** N.3 Easy Listening Artist (Talent in Action Awards USA) ** N.3 Pop Singles Artist (Talent in Action Awards USA) ** Favourite Female Vocalist - Rock/Pop (American Music Awards) ** Top Female Vocalist - Country (Record World USA) * 1978 ** Best Selling Single - You're the one that I want (Juno Award Canada) ** Top Single Duo - You're the one that I want (Record World USA) ** Most Outstanding Musical Achievement (Musiek Parade Magazine Olanda) ** Top Actress (Golden Hammer Awards Germania) * 1979 ** Favourite Female Vocalist (People's Choice Award) ** Favourite Motion Picture Actress (People's Choice Award) ** Clio Award ** OBE:Ufficiale dell'Ordine dell'impero britannico * 1980 ** Top Female Vocalist - Pop (National Jukebox Awards USA) ** Top Actress (Golden Hammer Awards Germania) * 1981 Star on Hollywood "Walk Of Fame" * 1982 ** Best Video - Long Form - Physical (Grammy USA) ** Favourite Female Vocalist - Rock/Pop (American Music Awards) ** N.1 Artist of the Year - Singles (Billboard Magazine) ** Favourite Female Vocalist - Pop (Billboard Magazine) ** N.1 Female Vocalist - Singles (Cashbox Magazine USA) * 1989 Celebrity BusinessWoman Of the Year Koala Blue (ASRM) * 1998 Humanitarian Award * 1999 Red Cross Award Dischi d'oro * 1973 Let me be there (USA) * 1974 If you love me let me know (USA) * 1975 Have you never been mellow (USA) * 1975 Have you never been mellow (Australia) * 1975 Clearly love (USA) * 1975 Clearly love (Australia) * 1976 Come on over (USA) * 1976 Don't stop believin' (USA) * 1976 Don't stop believin' (Australia) * 1980 Xanadu (UK) * 1981 Physical (UK) * 1982 Olivia's Greatest Hits (UK) * 1985 Soul kiss (USA) * 1985 Soul kiss (Australia) * 1988 The rumour (Australia) * 1992 Back to Basics - The Essential Collection (USA) * 2004 Indigo, Women of song (Australia) (USA) Dischi di platino * 1971 If not for you (Australia) * 1974 First impression - Great Hits (Australia) * 1974 Long live love (Australia) * 1977 Greatest Hits Vol. One (USA) * 1977 Greatest Hits Vol. Two (Australia) * 1978 Grease (RSO Worldwide) * 1978 Totally hot (USA) * 1978 Totally hot (Australia) * 1980 Soundtrack Xanadu (USA) * 1980 Soundtrack Xanadu (Australia) * 1981 Physical (USA) * 1981 Physical (Australia) * 1982 Olivia's Greatest Hits Volume Two (USA) * 1982 Olivia's Greatest Hits Volume Three (Australia) * 1983 Soundtrack "Two of a Kind" - (Due come noi) - (USA) * 1992 Back to Basics - The Essential Collection (Australia) * 1998 Highlights From the Main Event (Australia) * 2001 2 (Australia) Profilo vocale * Tipo di voce: Soprano leggero * Nota più alta: FA#5 (Nelle canzoni "The right moment" e "Please don't keep me waiting") * Nota più bassa: RE2 (Nella canzone "Emotional tangle") * Estensione vocale: 3+ ottave Onorificenze |luogo=Londra, 30 dicembre 1978 }} |luogo=Canberra, 26 gennaio 2006 }} Note Altri progetti Categoria:Attori britannici Categoria:Cantanti britannici Categoria:Decorati con l'Ordine dell'Impero Britannico Categoria:Decorati con l'Ordine dell'Australia Categoria:Personalità legate a Cambridge Categoria:Personalità legate a Melbourne Categoria:Musicisti ebrei Categoria:Attori ebrei bg:Оливия Нютън-Джон ca:Olivia Newton-John cs:Olivia Newton-John cy:Olivia Newton-John da:Olivia Newton-John de:Olivia Newton-John en:Olivia Newton-John eo:Olivia Newton-John es:Olivia Newton-John et:Olivia Newton-John fa:الیویا نیوتن جان fi:Olivia Newton-John fr:Olivia Newton-John fy:Olivia Newton-John ga:Olivia Newton-John he:אוליביה ניוטון-ג'ון hu:Olivia Newton-John id:Olivia Newton-John is:Olivia Newton-John ja:オリビア・ニュートン＝ジョン ko:올리비아 뉴튼 존 la:Olivia Newton-John lt:Olivia Newton-John lv:Olīvija Ņūtona-Džona nl:Olivia Newton-John no:Olivia Newton-John pl:Olivia Newton-John pt:Olivia Newton-John qu:Olivia Newton-John ro:Olivia Newton-John ru:Ньютон-Джон, Оливия simple:Olivia Newton-John sv:Olivia Newton-John th:โอลิเวีย นิวตัน-จอห์น tl:Olivia Newton-John tr:Olivia Newton-John uk:Олівія Ньютон-Джон wuu:欧里维娅 zh:奧莉維亞·紐頓-約翰